


Bombing

by StephanieRitaClark (StephirothWasTaken), StephirothWasTaken



Series: Whumptober 2020 [25]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bombing, Flash Fic, Gen, Rescue, Ringing Ears, Titles are hard, Whumptober 2020, poorly described
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephirothWasTaken/pseuds/StephanieRitaClark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephirothWasTaken/pseuds/StephirothWasTaken
Summary: Rachel expected a busy day, not a terrorist attack.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949482
Kudos: 2
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Bombing

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like this one, honestly.

As the world lit on fire around them, Rachel knew they needed to get to safety, but getting to safety was complicated with the incessant ringing in her ears.

Everyone had expected problems that morning. The government building was busy with state senators and reporters rushing around trying to get the truth of the latest scandal, but the protests had made things even more complicated.

It had gotten so bad that they had called the National Guard to help keep the peace. The Guard had promised to sweep the building for bombs, but one had gotten inside, anyway.

Rachel recalled the loud bang just before the explosion of fire that had consumed the surrounding people. She had been far enough away that she had had time to duck under a desk, but the noise had deafened her, leaving a whine in her ears that overpowered just about every other noise in the room.

All she could think to do was huddle under a desk, trembling as she watched other people rush about the building.

Rachel wondered how long it took before someone in digital camo looked under the desk and found her. They spoke, but it was not until they stuck out a gloved hand that she realized they were offering help. Her hand shook as she reached out her own hand and let the soldier to guide her to safety.

**Author's Note:**

> This is day twenty-five of Whumptober2020! 
> 
> I am also posting these on [tumblr](https://stephanieritaclark.tumblr.com/post/630815305413902336/whumptober-2020-masterlist) and [tapas](https://tapas.io/series/In-Unsafe-Hands).
> 
> These prompts will also be used in a full-length novel that I am writing as well. It will have some nasty eldrich stuff that I'm excited to write about. You can stay up to date on that by signing up to my newsletter, which will also allow you to have a free short story called "Witch."  
> [Click here for the newsletter.](https://www.stephanieritaclark.com/sign-up/)


End file.
